Unter Deck
by She-Elf
Summary: Norrington liebt Elizabeth. Norrington hasst Will. Aber Elizabeth liebt Will. Und dafür schwört der Commodore Rache... Achtung: SLASH! .... Für Nyx. BEENDET
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, nur die Idee und die Zusammensetzung der Wörter *g* 

Diese Geschichte ist für Nyx. Sie ist mein Dank für einen Gefallen, den sie mir erwiesen hat, und worüber ich mich sehr gefreut habe *knuddelz*. Und mit ihrem Einverständnis lasse ich euch nun auch an diesem kleinen "Abenteuer" teilhaben. *smile*

**Achtung: SLASH**, d.h. sexuelle Handlungen zwischen Männern.  
Rating: NC-17

----///----

Missmutig, aber mit einer nicht zu verleugnenden Portion Schadenfreude, beobachtete Commodore Norrington, wie dieser Pirat zusammen mit Will Turner und seiner Elizabeth an Bord der Dauntless gebracht wurden.   


Sie waren alle drei noch am Leben. Bei Elizabeth war das gut, sehr gut sogar, denn sie würde er nun bald heiraten. Bei Jack Sparrow war das sehr bedauerlich, würde sich aber ändern, sobald sie wieder in Port Royal waren. Und bei William Turner... nun, da war er sich noch nicht sicher, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte, daß der Schmied noch am Leben war. Er war ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, denn die Blicke, die Elizabeth ihm zuwarf, waren eindeutig und trafen ihn jedesmal tief ins Herz. Und ohne Zweifel erwiderte der Schmied diese Gefühle für die schöne Gouverneurstochter. Und von daher hätte er es begrüssen sollen, wenn Will Turner in der Höhle dieser Insel sein Leben ausgehaucht hätte.  


Aber trotzdem...   


Sein Blick ging erneut zu der schlanken Figur des dunkelhaarigen Mannes, der in diesem Moment das Deck betrat und seinen Blick auf ihn richtete.  


"Commodore..."  


Norrington senkte leicht seinen Kopf und nickte, ohne die Augen auch nur für eine Sekunde von dem Schmied zu nehmen. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, daß er noch lebte. Sie hatten eine lange Fahrt vor sich zurück nach Port Royal, und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß er ihn noch gut gebrauchen konnte. Und sei es auch nur, um seinen Frust an ihm auszulassen... Seinen Frust darüber, daß Elizabeth ihn zwar heiraten, ihn aber nie so lieben würde, wie sie den Schmied liebte.  


***  


William Turner spürte die Blicke des Commodores sehr deutlich auf sich ruhen. Und sie beunruhigten ihn zutiefst. War es nicht genug der Demütigung, daß dieser Mann Elizabeth heiraten sollte? Seine Elizabeth? Aber nein, er ließ keine Sekunde aus, um ihn es spüren zu lassen, daß er gewonnen hatte. Und daß er, Will Turner, verloren hatte. Er hatte das verloren, wonach er gesucht und was er sich erhofft hatte, seit er denken konnte. Elizabeth.  


Und nun würde sie seine Frau werden. Die Frau des Commodores. Mrs. Norrington.  


Er seufzte und wandte sich ab, um sich auf den Weg in die grosse Kajüte zu machen. Er brauchte etwas Ruhe, um die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Um sich damit abzufinden, daß es vorbei war. Das grosse Abenteuer, die Rettung seiner Liebsten, und damit wohl oder übel auch sein Traum, sie je in seine Arme schliessen zu können.  


***  


Commodore Norrington's Blick folgte dem Schmied, als er unter Deck verschwand. Zufrieden wandte er sich an Elizabeth, deren Augen ebenfalls in Richtung Treppe sahen, dann ging er einen Schritt vor, um ihr die Sicht auf Will Turner abzuschneiden.  


"Elizabeth..." sagte er lächelnd, während er ihre Hände ergriff und sie an sich zog. "Die Zukunft gehört jetzt uns. Vergiss den Schmied." Er bemerkte das missbilligende Auflodern in ihren Augen, doch er scherte sich nicht weiter darum. Sie hatte zugesagt, ihn zu heiraten. Und sie würde es tun. Sie musste es. Und mit der Zeit würde sie auch Will Turner vergessen. Und wenn nicht, würde er eben ein wenig nachhelfen.  


"Lass uns in meine Kabine gehen." schlug er vor, und sein Tonfall zeigte, daß er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Denn auch wenn er Elizabeth über alles liebte, so hatte er doch gewisse Vorstellungen von seinem Zusammenleben mit ihr. Und als Frau des Commodores hatte sie ihm zu gehorchen.   


Und das tat sie.   


Wortlos folgte sie ihm zur Treppe und in seine Kajüte, die nicht weit von der grossen Mannschaftskajüte gelegen war. Dort schloß er die Tür und zog sie an sich. "Jetzt sind wir alleine. Endlich, Elizabeth..." Er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper verkrampfte, wie sie ansetzte, sich gegen diese Avance zu wehren, doch er verstärkte nur seinen Griff und beugte sich vor, um seine Lippen dann gierig auf die ihren zu pressen. Sie war sein. Und jetzt hatte er endlich die Gelegenheit, das zu tun, was er seit Jahren tun wollte.  


"Was fällt Euch ein!" Ein Tritt gegen sein Schienbein und ihr erboster Aufschrei ließ ihn zurückweichen. "Commodore, noch habe ich Euch nicht geheiratet! Und wenn Ihr Euch so verhaltet, werde ich das auch nicht tun!" Ihr Augen funkelten ihn, doch ihr Aufbrausen stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an. "Wie niedlich..." entfuhr es ihm, den Schmerz in seinem Bein und ihren wütenden Blick ignorierend. "Eine richtige kleine Wildkatze, meine Elizabeth..."  


"Commodore! So... so kenne ich Euch gar nicht!" "Nein," entgegnete er grinsend, "aber es wird Zeit, daß du auch diese Seite an mir kennenlernst... Kätzchen." Mit zwei Schritten war er wieder bei ihr und umklammerte sie so mit seinen Armen, daß sie keine Gegenwehr mehr leisten konnte. "Ich bin anders als dein Will, ja." säuselte er überlegen, "Ich bin ein richtiger Mann. Ich bekomme was ich will. Und das werde ich dir jetzt beweisen."  


Er drängte sie gegen die Wand der Kajüte und drückte sie mit seinem Oberkörper so dagegen, daß er die Arme von ihr nehmen konnte, um ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände zu nehmen. Dann presste er seine Lippen erneut auf ihren Mund, den Schrei, der sich in dem Moment aus ihrer Kehle löste, dadurch erstickend. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, daß sie weitere schrille Laute ausstieß, die man unweigerlich bis nach draussen hören musste.  


Doch bevor er sie daran hindern konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er spürte eine Hand, die sich um seine linke Schulter krallte.  


***  


Wütend riß Will den Commodore herum. Er schien gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen zu sein, um zu verhindern, daß Norrington Elizabeth zu mehr zwang als nur zu diesem Kuss. Denn es war offensichtlich, daß dieses Verhalten nicht in ihrem Sinne war, und noch deutlicher, daß der Commodore nicht vorhatte, sich von ihrem Widerstand abhalten zu lassen.  


"Norrington!" fauchte Will, während er sein gesamtes Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte, um ihn mit dem Unterarm gegen die Wand zu drücken. Doch er hatte die Kraft des älteren Mannes unterschätzt. Denn plötzlich drehte sich Norrington zur Seite, und während Will noch mit seinem Gleichgewicht kämpfte, fand er sich nach kurzem Handgemenge mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Norrington vor sich wieder.  


"Nicht mit mir, Schmied!" zischte der Commodore entschlossen, und Will sah die erhobene Hand, deren Schlag er gerade noch ausweichen konnte, bevor sich die Ereignisse überschlugen. Er hörte Elizabeth's entsetzten Aufschrei, sah im Augenwinkel, wie Norrington sie mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung quer durch den Raum schleuderte, und spürte kurz darauf einen heftigen Schlag in seinen Magen, der ihm jegliche Luft aus seinen Lungen presste.  


"Norring..-" Zu mehr kam er nicht, denn schon war der Commodore über ihm und zerrte ihn an Kleidung und Haaren zu dem kleinen Holztisch, der neben der Tür an der Kajütenwand stand. Will versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, nach den Beinen seines Peinigers zu treten, doch der Schmerz in seinem Leib ermöglichte ihm keine ausreichende Gegenwehr. Und so fand er sich kurz darauf mit dem Bauch auf dem Tisch liegend wieder, und gerade, als er seine Kräft wieder gesammelt hatte, hörte er den dumpfen Einschlag eines Dolches, der über seiner Schulter in das Holz gerammt wurde und den Kragen seiner Jacke mit ihm zusammen am Tisch festnagelte.  


"So!" erklang das wilde Lachen des Commodores, und erst jetzt wurde ihm der Ernst seiner Lage richtig bewusst. Er lag da - hilflos der Willkür Norringtons ausgeliefert, der scheinbar jeglichen Verstand verloren hatte. Und sicher würde er nun das fortsetzen, was er begonnen hatte, bevor Will hereingeplatzt war und ihn dabei gestört hatte.  


"Elizabeth!" Verzweifelt versuchte er sich loszureissen, doch Norrington stand noch immer hinter ihm und hielt ihn auf den Tisch gedrückt. "Keine Angst, Schmied." beruhigte er ihn kalt. "Deiner Elizabeth wird nichts geschehen. Du bist es, um den du dich sorgen solltest..."  


***  


Commodore Norrington blickte mit Genugtuung auf die vor Angst geweiteten Augen des Schmiedes, der in diesem Augenblick zu begreifen schien, was diese Situation für ihn bedeutete. Und ja, seine Angst war durchaus angebracht. Jetzt würde sich Norrington an ihm rächen, an diesem kleinen unwichtigen Handwerker, der es gewagt hat, ihm die Zuneigung der Frau zu stehlen, die er liebte, und noch schlimmer - der ihn in seiner eigenen Kabine bloßgestellt hatte!  


Ein Blick zu Elizabeth bestätigte ihm, daß die junge Frau durch die Wucht, mit der sie gegen die Wand geprallt war, bewusstlos geworden war. Sehr gut, dachte er zufrieden, so würde sie ihn nicht bei seinem Vorhaben stören können.  


Eilig wandte er sich wieder Will Turner zu. Es wurde Zeit, ihm zu zeigen, welch geringe Meinung er von ihm hatte! Und die hatte er. Auch wenn er nicht leugnen konnte, daß er den Schmied für seinen Mut bewunderte, sich dem Piraten Jack Sparrow angeschlossen und ein unvorhersehbares Abenteuer seinem ruhigen Leben in Port Royal vorgezogen zu haben. Ja, er bewunderte den dunkelhaarigen Mann, und wenn er ehrlich war, war Bewunderung nicht das einzige, was er empfand, wenn er über William Turner nachdachte.  


Sein Blick fiel auf den Körper vor ihm, der mittlerweile ruhig dalag, abwartend und sich scheinbar vorerst in sei Schicksal ergebend. Und während er seine Statur musterte, der kräftige Rücken, die schmalen Hüften und den wohgeformten Po, der sich ihm in dieser Haltung fast einladend entgegenreckte, so verspürte er plötzlich weniger Hass auf den Schmied, als vielmehr etwas anderes... Das eigentümliche Verlangen, die wilde Lust, ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reissen und sich hier und jetzt an ihm zu vergehen. Dem Schmied seine Geringschätzung dadurch zu zeigen, daß er von einem Mann genommen wurde, von seinem Widersacher... hart und gewaltsam, und keinesweg so, wie er sich seine Nächte mit Elizabeth erträumt hatte!  


Der Gedanke erregte ihn. Die Vorstellung, sein Glied in den Schmied zu treiben, ihm seinen Stempel aufzudrücken, indem er sich rücksichtlos in ihm ergoss, liess Commodore Norrington alles um sich herum vergessen. Er folgte nur noch seinem Verlangen und dem Pochen in seinen Lenden, als er seine Arme um den Körper des Mannes vor ihm schlang, fieberhaft nach der Schnalle seiner Hose suchend. Er fand sie, öffnete sie und riss den Stoff mit einer einzigen Bewegung über seine Hüften.  


"Was..-" Den entsetzten Protest Will Turner's überhörend zog er die Hose bis zu den Fußgelenken hinunter und richtete sich schnell wieder auf, um den Schmied auch noch seiner Kleidung darunter zu entledigen.  


"Nun hab dich nicht so!" zischte er ungehalten. "Sich auf einem Piratenschiff herumtreiben und dann entsetzt tun, wenn dich jemand nehmen will? Was glaubst du, was diese widerlichen Kreaturen tagein tagaus machen? Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, daß es keiner dieser Piraten mit dir getrieben hat?!"  


"Nein, ich..-"  


"Nein?" wiederholte er hämisch lachend. "Umso besser! Dann wirst du mich ja jetzt für dein Verhalten gebührend entschädigen..." Damit öffnete er seine eigene Hose und befreite sein Glied, das vor Erregung bereits unangenehm eingeengt im dicken Stoff seiner Bekleidung gewesen war. Er umfasste es, strich mit kurzen kräftigen Bewegungen über seinen harten Schaft, bis ein durchsichtiger Film aus der Spitze austrat, den er mit dem Daumen darauf verteilte. Dann stellte er sich direkt hinter den Schmied und legte seine andere Hand besitzergreifend um dessen Hüfte.

----///----

to be continued... 


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, nur die Idee und die Zusammensetzung der Wörter *g* 

**Anmerkung**: Der Norrington dieser Geschichte ist totally out of character. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, Kylie... 

Danke für die Reviews.. *g* weiter gehts:

----///----

Der eiserne Griff um seine Hüfte liess Will Turner das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Er konnte nichts tun. Wehren konnte er sich nicht, schreien würde ihm nichts nutzen... alles, was er tun konnte, war abzuwarten und sich auf den Schmerz vorzubereiten, der ihn nun unweigerlich erwartete. Erwarten mußte, nach allem, was sein Verstand ihm sagte.  


Er spürte die Härte des Commodores gegen seinen Eingang drücken, fühlte die Panik, die ihn ergriff, seinen Körper, der sich automatisch verkrampfte und gegen das Eindringen wehrte, und ohne weiter über die Folgen seines Tuns nachzudenken, drückte er seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und stemmte sich mit aller Macht zur Seite.  


Sein Hemdkragen drückte schmerzhaft gegen seine Kehle, schnürte ihm die Luft ab, doch die Möglichkeit zu ersticken erschien ihm in diesem Augenblick annehmlicher als die Aussicht, nicht nur körperlichen Schaden durch das Glied des Commodores davonzutragen. Also nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und zerrte weiter, bis er wenig später das ersehnte Reissen des Stoffes vernahm.  


Nach Luft schnappend ging er neben dem Tisch zu Boden, weg von seinem Peiniger, doch nicht weit genug weg, um ihm entkommen zu können. Denn schon kurz darauf sah er ihn über sich, hörte sein überlegendes Lachen, als er sich auf ihn stürzte und ihn zu Boden drückte.  


"Nicht so schnell, Kleiner." zischte Norrington, "Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig!" Sein Gesicht war direkt über ihm, sein heisser Atem strich über seine Haut, und der drohende Ausdruck in den grauen Augen ließ Will für einen Moment zögern.   


Zu lange, wie sich herausstellte, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte er die kalte Klinge eines Messers an seinem Hals.  


***  


"So!"  


Aufgebracht blickte der Commodore auf den jungen Mann herab. Er hatte es gewagt, sich loszureissen, genau in der Sekunde, in der er in ihn eindringen wollte. Er hatte ihm seinen Spaß nehmen wollen und es war ihm gelungen, und dafür würde er jetzt büßen!  


Voller Genugtuung betrachtete er die Bewegungen des Kehlkopfes, als der Schmied unter ihm schluckte, sah den angsterfüllten Blick, mit dem er ihn anstarrte, sich völlig bewußt, daß sein Leben nun an einem seidenen Faden hing.  


Doch Commodore Norrington hatte nicht vor, ihn zu töten. Nein, dieser Plan hatte sich längst in ein anderes Vorhaben gewandelt. Denn die Hitze, die noch immer durch seine Adern floss, das Verlangen danach, seinen Höhepunkt in dem Schmied zu finden und ihn als sein Lustobjekt zu benutzen, hatte Oberhand über seine Rachegelüste genommen. Er wollte ihn! Er wollte seinen Willen brechen und seinen Stolz, wollte ihn demütigen, und zwar so, daß Will Turner ihn nie wieder so abfällig betrachten würde, wie er es in der Vergangenheit stets getan hatte. Er wollte ihn leiden sehen und sich daran laben, seine Angst in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er in sein Innerstes vorstiess und seinen Samen in ihm hinterließ. Und er wollte ihn stöhnen hören...  


Stöhnen.  


Ein heisser Blitz durchfuhr ihn bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran. Was würde er darum geben, den Schmied stöhnen zu hören! Den Klang seiner Stimme zu vernehmen, und zwar nicht angsterfüllt, sondern lustvoll, erregt und... willig?  


Willig...  


Erneut senkte er seinen Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann. Ließ ihn über seinen Körper wandern und verharrte auf seiner Körpermitte, die noch immer entblösst vor ihm lag. Lächelnd verstärkte er den Druck der Klinge gegen dessen Hals und legte dann seine freie Hand um Will's Glied.  


Sofort zuckte der Schmied zusammen, doch das Messer hinderte ihn an jeglicher Gegenwehr. Mit leichten Bewegungen strich Norrington über den Schaft und löste augenblicklich die erwünschte Reaktion aus. Voller Genugtuung spürte er, wie das Fleisch in seiner Hand anwuchs, während das Gesicht von Will einen nahezu kläglichen Ausdruck annahm.  


Er hasste es. Er hasste es, daß sein Körper ihn betrog, und er wusste, daß er nichts dagegen tun konnte.   


Und Commodore Norrington weidete sich daran. Sollte der Schmied sich noch so sehr bemühen, es zu verbergen, doch jede weitere Berührung seiner Hand offenbarte eindeutige Anzeichen.   


"Sieh an..." sagte er grinsend, "das gefällt dir wohl. Und wie ist das?" Er ließ die Klinge an seinem Hals hinunterwandern, über das Schlüsselbein bis hin zu Will's Brustwarze, die beim Kontakt mit dem kalten Metall hart wurde. Und ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet die Erregung, in die ihn diese Handlung versetzte.  


Ja, so würde er ihm weit grössere Demütigung zufügen können als durch rohe Gewalt. Er würde ihn soweit bringen, daß er wollte, daß er ihn sich nahm. Daß er in ihn hineinstieß wie ein Tier, das nur seiner primitiven Gier nach Befriedigung nachkam. Und wenn er Glück hatte, würde Elizabeth genau im richtigen Moment zu sich kommen und mitansehen, wie ihr heissgeliebter Schmied unter ihm voller Lust zum Höhepunkt kam...  


***  


Verzweifelt versuchte Will Turner gegen die Erregung anzukämpfen, die zunehmend Besitz von ihm ergriff. Das Messer an seiner Brustwarze, das so unnachgiebig immer wieder über die Erhebung strich, und die fordernde Hand um sein Glied trieben ihn an den Rand seiner Beherrschung. Er wollte nicht stöhnen, er wollte nicht, daß seine Augenlider sich zittrig immer wieder senkten, doch er konnte weder das eine noch das andere verhindern. Zuckend und sich windend lag er da, buchstäblich in der Hand des Commodores, aber dennoch fest entschlossen, ihm den Triumph nicht zu gönnen. Er würde sich, solange er noch in der Lage war klar zu denken, dagegen wehren und ihm nicht zeigen, was diese Berührungen in ihm auslösten. Auch wenn sein Körper bereits Bände sprach.  


Doch er würde kämpfen.  


Er musste kämpfen. Er musste...  


***  


Lächelnd beschleunigte der Commodore die Bewegungen seiner Hand. Er umschloß das Glied fester und spürte, wie das Pochen darin sein eigenes Verlangen weiter anheizte. Und er merkte, wie der Schmied immer weiter die Kontrolle über sich verlor und sich ein nun deutlicheres Stöhnen aus seinem Mund löste.   


Welch berauschender Klang! Wie würde es erst klingen, wenn er in ihm war und ihn mit heftigen Stößen zu lauteren Lustbekundungen verleitete? Wenn Will Turner keuchte und winselte, und im Rausche der Leidenschaft seinen, des Commodore's, Namen schrie?  


Ein Blitz durchfuhr ihn bei dem Gedanken und er spürte, daß er kaum mehr an sich halten konnte. Ungeduldig massierte er das Glied weiter und nahm dann mit dem Finger die Flüssigkeit auf, die sich mittlerweile auf dem harten Schaft verteilt hatte. Das sollte ausreichen, um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern. Und daran würde ihn jetzt nichts auf der Welt hindern können...  


Entschlossen führte er das Messer wieder an den Hals des Schmiedes und verharrte dort, während er seine andere Hand vom heissen Fleisch löste und weiter nach unten in die Spalte wandern ließ. Die Augen keine Sekunde von denen Will Turner's nehmend, umspielte sein Finger für einen Moment die Öffnung, bevor er kraftvoll in die heiße Enge vorstieß.  


Sofort verkrampfte sich der Muskel um seinen Finger und er hielt inne, den Blick noch immer auf das Gesicht des Mannes unter sich gerichtet. Auf seine weit aufgerissenen Augen. Doch Will's Mund entfuhr kein Laut. Er starrte ihn nur an, erschrocken, entsetzt, verbissen um Beherrschung bemüht.  


'Ja, bemüh dich nur, William,' dachte Norrington voller Genugtuung, 'es wird dir nichts nutzen.' Denn kaum hatte sich die Enge um seinen Finger ein wenig entspannt, fing er an, ihn zu bewegen, das Fleisch zu dehnen, um kurz darauf einen zweiten Finger folgen zu lassen. Und wieder kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Auch beim dritten Finger nicht. Und auch dann nicht, als der Commodore seine Hand weiter vorschob in den engen Tunnel, ihn weitete und ihn voller Begierde darauf vorbereitete, bald darauf sein bereits schmerzhaft angewachsenes Glied in ihn einführen zu können.  


Und dann, endlich, fand er, wonach er suchte.  


----///----

to be continued... 


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, nur die Idee und die Zusammensetzung der Wörter *g* 

----///----

Die Berührung ließ ihn erschaudern. Für einen Augenblick sah er nichts mehr, hörte nichts mehr, spürte nur noch das Zittern, das Besitz von ihm ergriff. Wie eine Sturmflut, die alles mit sich riß. Seine Gegenwehr, seine Kontrolle, seinen Verstand. Doch es war ihm gleich. Denn dieses Gefühl übertraf alles, was er je erlebt hatte.  


Will Turner schloß die Augen. Dann hörte er ein Keuchen. Sein Keuchen. Sein Stöhnen. Und er fühlte, wie er sich der Hand entgegenreckte, um den Kontakt wiederherzustellen, der ihm dieses Erlebnis beschert hatte. Was immer es war, er wollte, nein, mußte mehr davon spüren.  


Und er spürte es, als die Finger des Commodores erneut über die Stelle tief in ihm strichen, die seinen Körper sich vor Lust aufbäumen ließ. Wieder und wieder. Und bei jedem Mal durchströmte ihn ein heißer Schauer.  


Bis es plötzlich aufhörte.  


Keuchend öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht Norringtons. "Mehr?" fragte er überlegen. "Du willst mehr?"  


Will zögerte. Ja, er wollte mehr, doch dem Commodore diese Genugtuung geben, wollte er nicht.  


"Du mußt es nur sagen, mein Junge, dann bekommst du mehr." Das Grinsen wurde breiter.  


Nein. Nein, er würde das nicht tun. Nicht gegenüber Norrington.  


"Sag es, Will. Sag 'bitte'. Es ist doch nur ein so kleines Wort. Und schnell gesagt.... 'Bit-te.'"  


Will schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um den amüsierten Blick des Commodores nicht sehen zu müssen und versuchte, das Lechzen seines Körpers zu ignorieren. Doch vergebens.  


"Nein?" kam es ungläubig.  


Er spürte, wie sich der Finger erneut bewegte. Wie er der Stelle näherkam, jedoch verharrte, bevor er das glückbringende Gefühl auslösen konnte.  


"Nein?"  


Verzweifelt grub er seine Zähne in die Unterlippe, suchte mit seinen Händen nach einem Halt und hob dann sein Becken an, um die Berührung selbst herbeiführen zu können. Doch sofort zog Norrington seine Finger ein wenig zurück.  


"Nein William, du musst artig 'bitte' sagen." säuselte er unbarmherzig.  


Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. "Niemals." presste er hervor. Nicht, solange er noch einen Funken Verstand hatte.  


"Das ist aber schade." fuhr Norrington fort, während er den Finger wieder leicht bewegte. "Weißt du, ich könnte dich hiermit in den Wahnsinn treiben. Das wäre sicherlich ein reizvoller Anblick. Oder aber ich lasse dich jetzt hier liegen und widme mich deiner reizenden Elizabeth..."  


"Nein!" keuchte Will entsetzt. "Verflucht, Norrington, du elender.... OH GOTT..." Ein Aufschrei entfuhr ihm, als Norrington fordernd über seine Prostata strich. Einmal, zweimal, und augenblicklich spürte er das Feuer, das sein Innerstes zu verbrennen drohte... sein Verlangen ins Unermeßliche steigerte und ihn zu einer willenlosen Hülle werden ließ.  


"Oh Gott..." stöhnte er. "Bitte...."  


***  


Elizabeth hielt den Atem an. Waren das noch die Auswirkungen des Aufpralls, oder geschah das, was sich nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt abspielte, tatsächlich? Konnte es wahr sein, daß Will, ihr Will, gerade darum bettelte, daß Commodore Norrington ihn... in ihn... mit ihm...  


Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wollte schreien, wollte ihn davon abhalten, doch ihr Mund war ausgetrocknet und ließ keinen Laut ihre Lippen verlassen. Statt dessen starrte sie weiter auf die beiden Männer, in der Hoffnung, daß das alles eine Nebenwirkung ihrer Ohnmacht gewesen war.  


Doch die Szene blieb. Will's Stöhnen drang weiterhin an ihr Ohr, und sie sah tatenlos zu, wie der Commodore seine Hand zurückzog, seinen Unterkörper dann zwischen Will's Beinen positionierte und mit einer einzigen Bewegung in ihn eindrang.  


Und wieder hörte sie die Stimme ihres Geliebten, deren lustvoller Klang sie innerlich aufwühlte. Wie konnte es sein, daß dieses Schauspiel sie erregte? Daß ihr Herz anfing zu rasen und daß sie insgeheim hoffte, daß sie unentdeckt bleiben und die beiden weiterhin beobachten konnte?  


Nie hatte sie etwas derartiges gespürt... aufwühlende Gefühle, in höchstem Maße erregend, und der Anblick der beiden Körper auf dem Boden steigerten diese immer weiter. Jeder Stoß von Norrington ließ sie erbeben, jedes Aufstöhnen von Will verursachte ein Ziehen in ihren Lenden, das immer unerträglicher wurde, je wilder und kraftvoller der ältere Mann in Will hineinstieß.  


Mit zitternden Knien stand sie auf und ging leise auf die beiden zu.  


Dicht hinter dem Commodore blieb sie stehen und sah wie hypnotisiert auf die beiden herab. Will hatte die Augen geschlossen und wandte den Kopf unter Stöhnen in beide Richtungen, und alles in seinem Gesicht spiegelte seine Ekstase wider. Seine erröteten Wangen, sein halbgeöffneter Mund, die Zunge, die immer wieder zuckend über seine Lippen strich... ein Anblick, der Elizabeth augenblicklich gefangennahm.  


"Was ist?" hörte sie plötzlich Norringtons keuchende Stimme. "Nur keine Scheu, Verehrteste. Nimm dir, wonach dir verlangt."  


Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. Sie sollte.. WAS?  


"Er ist ...unglaublich.... nicht wahr?" fuhr Norrington fort, während er sich immer schneller und wilder in dem Schmied bewegte. "Als wäre er dazu... geboren... gef..-"  


"Commodore!" unterbrach sie ihn entrüstet. Doch sie musste zugeben, daß er Recht hatte. Will Turner war der Inbegriff der Versuchung.  


Dem unerträglich werdenden Drang folgend, hockte sie sich neben ihn und senkte den Kopf, um seine bebenden Lippen mit den ihren zu verschliessen. Sie wollte ihn schmecken, ihre Empfindungen mit ihm teilen, und die seinen in sich aufnehmen. Und kaum berührten sich ihre Lippen, ließ er sie ein, umschlang sie in der heissen und feuchten Höhle, so gierig, daß sie fürchtete, jeden Moment ihrer Sinne beraubt zu werden.  


***  


War das das Paradies? Oder hatte er lediglich den Verstand verloren? Nichts schien wirklich zu sein, und doch spürte er jeden Eindruck mit überwältigender Intensität - die Zunge in seinem Mund, so warm, so weich, so fordernd und stürmisch, unzählig scheinende Hände auf seinem Körper, die jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut in Besitz nahmen, ihn durch die bloße Berührung derart in Erregung zu versetzen mochten, und nicht zuletzt die hämmernden Stöße, die ihn mehr und mehr dem Abgrund entgegentrieben.  


Er hörte sein eigenes Stöhnen, Norrington's rhythmisches Keuchen und noch ein anderes Geräusch, das er nicht einzuordnen vermochte; alles zusammen ein berauschender Klang, der ihn immer tiefer versinken ließ in den Strudel der Leidenschaft. Und plötzlich schien sein Körper in Flammen aufzugehen, die Hitze in seinem Inneren übermächtig zu werden, als sie sich ausweitete bis in seine Fingerspitzen, um dann kurz darauf wieder in seiner Körpermitte zusammenzutreffen und ihn in einer gewaltigen Entladung verglühen zu lassen. Und einer weiteren und einer weiteren. Und einer weiteren...  


Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stehenzubleiben. Er spürte, wie er sich zusammenzog, wie sein Körper erzitterte und sich ein erstickter Schrei aus seiner Kehle löste. Die Stöße wurden heftiger, unkontrolliert, und er fühlte die Härte des Commodores in sich, die ihn ausfüllte und plötzlich in ihm verharrte, als sich Norrington schließlich unter lautem Stöhnen in ihm ergoß. Wieder und wieder.  


Dann wandelte sich seine Anspannung in Erlösung, und er ließ seinen Kopf erschöpft auf den Boden zurücksinken.  


Die warmen Lippen lösten sich von seinem Mund, bedeckten sein Gesicht mit sanften Küssen, und jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, daß dies nicht Norrington's Lippen sein konnten...   


"Oh Will..."  


Entsetzt riß er die Augen auf.  


"Elizabeth!?!"  


***  


Ein letztes Mal bewegte sich Norrington in dem Schmied, dann löste er sich langsam von ihm und sank nach hinten auf seine Versen. Ohne den Blick von dem Schauspiel vor sich zu nehmen, verahrrte er in der Haltung und wartete, bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder normalisiert hatte.  


Der Schmied starrte irritiert in das Gesicht von Elizabeth, während sie fortfuhr, mit den Händen über sein Gesicht zu streichen und ihn zu liebkosen. Nie hätte Norrington vermutet, daß sich die Tochter des Gouverneurs von solch einem Anblick weniger als abschrecken hätte lassen... daß sie gar daran teilgenommen hatte. Doch hatte er nicht ebensowenig geahnt, daß ein Aufeinandertreffen mit Will Turner sich derartig entwickeln würde?  


Und doch hatte es sich so entwickelt, und die Vorstellung davon, das einmal zu wiederholen, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er wollte den Schmied erneut spüren, ihn zum Spielzeug seiner Lust machen, und wenn das bedeutete, dafür Elizabeth mit ihm teilen zu müssen, so war ihm das recht.  


Er lächelte. Er würde Elizabeth heiraten, so wie geplant, doch würde er ihr zugestehen, ihre Nächte auch mit Will zu teilen. Denn genau das würde er auch tun.  


'Nein Will,' dachte er entschlossen, während er seine Hose zuknöpfte und sich leise erhob, 'das war nicht das letzte Mal, daß du den Commodore in dir gehabt hast. Wir beide werden noch unseren Spaß haben. Mit und ohne Mrs. Norrington."  


Damit blickte er noch einmal auf Will hinab, ließ seine Augen über den muskulösen Körper schweifen, bevor er sich umdrehte und lächelnd seine Kajüte verließ.  


E N D E 


End file.
